


It Started With A Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time is different to all the other times. It's just that they don't know it yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my multi-chapter fic Mis-akachan
> 
> WARNING: strong lemon boyxboy... sorry am i in 2006
> 
> srsly tho this does have (maybe badly written? im not used to this) explicit sexy times so be warned~

Misaki lay on the bed. His heart was racing and he could feel the blood rushing hot through his veins. He would never say it out loud since he was way too proud for that, but the way Usagi looked at him like he was the last meal on the planet make him weak with lust. He could feel his dick strain against the zipper of his jeans, twitching as Usagi bit his lower lip. His purple eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. The intense gaze soaked up the sight of Misaki, laid out on the bed with disheveled hair and his shirt riding up to expose some of his smooth skin.

 

“I can’t resist you any longer, Misaki,” Usagi growled, voice low and loaded with lust, “I need to have you right now.”

 

Any of Misaki’s usual resolve dissipated at that. He felt his heart thump in his chest and a large hand make contact with the bare skin on his stomach. The contact felt electric. Misaki let out a small gasp, little more than a loud inhalation really, and Usagi pounced.

 

Usagi’s mouth was on Misaki’s, kissing and sucking and breathing heavily. It was obvious that Usagi had been holding back. He had been so busy for the past couple of weeks that there was no time for any special Misaki Mess Making™. To be honest, Misaki had missed it a little bit, he was a man after all. Right now though, he was lost in this moment, feeling Usagi’s tongue dance around in his mouth, warm and powerful. Misaki let out a larger gasp into Usagi’s mouth as he felt a finger circle around his nipple. Fuck, he needed Usagi so bad right now, but he knew Usagi was going to play the same old trick to tease him about it.

 

As if on cue, Usagi rose up from the kiss, a dastardly smirk on his face. He lifted Misaki’s shirt further up, exposing his perked-up nipples. He gently rubbed over one, and then the other. The smirk only intensified as Misaki let out a heavy breath, his eyes closing at the sensation.

 

“Come on, Misaki,” he purred, “tell me what you want.”

 

Misaki scowled. He hated this part. He was too proud and embarrassed to ever be so submissive to another person, but they both knew it was only a matter of time before the power of boners make him submit. Usagi smirked again and leaned down. Misaki’s breath hitched loudly in his throat as he felt Usagi’s tongue lightly circle his nipple. Usagi gave a soft suck, using the hand he wasn’t holding himself up with to stroke Misaki’s stomach, moving lower with each suck.

 

By the time Usagi reached the waistband of Misaki’s jeans, Misaki was panting. His cheeks were red and his eyes were wide. Usagi ran his finger along the waistband, looking intently into Misaki’s eyes.

 

“I know what you want me to do,” Usagi said lowly, letting a single finger creep under the waistband.

 

A moan escaped Misaki, who was beginning to lose his resolve. It never took long, a fact that Usagi was extremely smug about.

 

“Say it, Misaki,” he whispered huskily, leaning down to Misaki’s ear, “Ask me,  _ beg _ me. Tell me how much you want me to suck it.”

 

The way his breath tickled Misaki’s ear, and the way his voice was so low and tinged with sex, undid the last ties of resolve within Misaki.

 

“Please, Usagi-san!” Misaki cried out, a mix of desperation and surrender in his voice, “Touch me.”

 

Usagi-san laughed slightly.

 

“I think this is the quickest you’ve ever surrendered to me,” he observed smugly, “You’ve missed me, haven’t you?”

 

Misaki just huffed in response. No way would he ever say that out loud. He lost all irritation, however, as he heard the zip of his jeans coming undone and felt the pressure on his dick release. Usagi began to strip him, and then stripped himself. A few small kisses later and they were both naked.

 

“I’ll never stop being amazed by you,” Usagi whispered, now panting as well.

 

Misaki was about to feel embarrassed, but lost all ability to even form coherent thoughts when he felt that warm mouth slowly engulf him. Fuck… he was so good at this.

 

“Ah,” Misaki moaned, “Please, Usagi-san…”

 

Usagi stopped sucking and smirked at Misaki, eyes beckoning him to continue his plea, as if he would stop altogether if he didn’t.

 

“Please put it in,” Misaki panted.

 

Usagi’s eyes widened with lust at that request, and he wasted no time in lubing himself up. He slid his glistening hard cock inside Misaki, gasping a little at how good it felt to be inside him. Misaki began to moan louder and louder as Usagi began to thrust.

 

“It doesn’t hurt does it?” Usagi asked, breathing heavily. Misaki shook his head, before throwing it back. Usagi was hitting just the right spot and every thrust brought him closer to the edge. They made love for what seemed like forever, lost in each other’s passion. Every movement made Misaki curl his toes and moan. Usagi was starting to let out small moans and grunts too as his thrusts got harder and faster.

 

“I’m so close Misaki,” Usagi growled deeply, “You’re gonna make me come.”

 

Misaki’s cheeks reddened even more at that, and also because Usagi was now stroking his length with one hand. He could feel his whole body begin to tingle, a warmth rising in the pit of his stomach. His moans got loud and virtually constant as he felt his orgasm build up.

 

“U-usagi-san,” he cried out, “So close...”

 

“Come for me,” Usagi breathed, thrusts becoming irregular.

 

Usagi moaned then, sending Misaki over the edge. He moaned out loud as he came hard all over their chests. His vision went blank as he lost himself to his orgasm. His hair was disheveled and his lips were parted. Usagi felt a spike of lust from looking at this spectacle, feeling his dick twitch as he came with a moan. Misaki gasped at the feeling of Usagi filling him up.

 

* * *

 

The couple lay there, naked and covered in bodily fluids, holding each other in their arms as they fell asleep. Misaki thought as he drifted off that maybe he should tidy himself up, but they were both too exhausted by their workout to fight the sleep washing over them.

 

Of course though, that was the least of Misaki’s worries. Right now, something unusually miraculous was happening inside his body...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> make sure to check out the main story mis-akachan if you haven't already~
> 
> sorry if it's a bit crappy, i'm not used to writing sex scenes tbh.


End file.
